Masacre por amor
by Flaky626
Summary: amor proibido sangre y un amor eterno


**No es malo tener miedo…lo malo es no afrontarlos**

**El miedo, no te parece algo maravilloso?**

A pesar de que ya han pasado muchos años aun me entristece y aterra recordar lo que ocurrio en aquel internado de mi infancia.

Hoy al visitarlo e visto el diario que tenia una de las pprefectas, la señorita petunia que murió en aquella horrible matanza.

En ese entonces yo tenia 8 años, era pequeña, pelirroja y de ojos rojizoz y muy..fragil

-me pareses encantadora Flaky..me gustas

Mi mejor "amigo" era Flippy, un niño de 10 años,un cabello de un hipnotico color verde y unos ojos tan bellos que parecían esmeraldas..excepto cuando temia o se sentía presionado se volvían de un color ambarino misterioso,y el también era mi compañero de cuarto

-siempre pensé en ti como algo mas que una amiga

Paso lo que se esperaba, nos enamoramos. Pero no seria aceptado, ya que eramos demasiado jóvenes, de familias completamente diferentes y sobre todo… que en ese internado no aceptaban que ubiera noviazgos

-no tengas miedo…aunque creas que no esta bien yo opino que que se le va hacer

Por suerte los prefectos no sospechaban nada.

El peor día de mi vida fue cuando,ya comiendo todos juntos,Flippy y yo entrelazamos las manos bajo el mantel,ante aquel acto me sonrojé como nunca,pero Lammy,una niña malcriada de pelo purpura y "notoriamente" enamorada de MI Flippy,se chivó de nuestro pequeño acto de "cariño".

Los prefectas nos cacharon,y ante la mirada de los demás, nos humillaron y nos nos pegaron por,según ellos, para evitar expulsarnos.

Flippy no lloró cuando le abofetearon,pero yo si lloré.

Lloré mucho.

No sé si por vergüenza,temor a que me separaran de Flippy o por el dolor que sentía cuando la prefecta Petunia me tiraba fuertemente del cabello.

Dormimos en habitaciones separadas,pero Flippy logró llegar a mi cuarto,me despertó dulcemente y se sentó junto a mi,me abrazó y yo le correspondí. Yo era más pequeña que él,así que me sentó sobre sus rodillas y me besó. Fue un pequeño y casto pero dulce beso.

Nos sonrojamos y volvimos a abrazarnos.

Esa noche me dijo que escaparíamos,no sin antes vengarse de lo que me hicieron,no le entendí bien,pero todo comenzó en esta misma noche,en la que ahora me encuentro leyendo por enésima vez el diario de la prefecta Petunia...

"Marzo 11, 1994

¡Horror!¡han asesinado a la pequeña Lammy!. Hemos encontrado su cuerpo colgado en su habitacion. Todas estamos tristes, nadie se puede explicar este suceso ¿Como alguien puede morir por ello?.

Marzo 12, 1994

La policía se llevo el cadáver de la pequeña dentro de una bolsa negra de plástico, y nos dijeron que se había suicidado. Cuddles se ha ido a dormir temprano esta vez, no soportaba los nervios y la tensión de esta situación.

Marzo 13, 1994

No hemos vuelto a ver al prefecto Cuddles desde que ayer se fue a la cama, y cuando estábamos en su búsqueda oímos un grito pidiendo piedad, cuando los gritos se desgastaban fuimos al lugar. La puerta estaba trancada, luego de varios intentos logramos abrirla: la habitación estaba a oscuras, y el estaba sentado en una silla, dándonos la espalda, y cuando el prefecto Handy le agito el hombro su cabeza cayo, y quedo colgando por un hilo de nervio. Luego encendí la luz, la habitación estaba manchada de sangre, el piso y las paredes, pero no pudimos notarlo porque estaba todo a oscuras.

Marzo 14, 1994

Decidimos todos estar despiertos esa noche, Giggles dijo que iba al baño y que volvía en un instante, pero no volvió y decidimos ir a buscarla ¿Cabria la posibilidad de que uno de nosotros fuera el asesino?. Cuando la encontramos, estaba sentada en el suelo, aterrada, dijo que había visto a un niño entre los rosales, que con unas tijeras enormes había marcado en las ventanas unas finas lineas y escrito algo: "Moriran" ¿A que se refería?. Esa noche, la prefecta Giggles se tiro desde el techo de la capilla , oí que dijo que prefería suicidarse a ser asesinada brutalmente...su cuerpo cayo como una roca, tan frágil, había dejado un charco de sangre y aun respiraba cuando los otros dos prefectos fueron a verla agonizante en el frío pasto.

Marzo 15, 1994

Esta mañana encontramos al prefecto sniffles amarrado, con las piernas mutiladas, ¡ESTO ES EL LIMITE DE LA MALDAD! dios mio, tengo miedo, por favor protegeme. Estoy oculta en mi habitación, oigo los gritos de Lumpya, ya lo se, yo soy la próxima.

Marzo 16, 1994

¡La policía esta fuera de mi habitación! Estoy a salv "

Hace 15 años, encontré este diario de vida oculto entre los brazos de su cadáver, al parecer lo apretó contra su pecho hasta que el asesino acabo con su vida. El asesino de este caso era un niño, que ocupaba unas tijeras de jardinero, fue fusilado dos años después de "La matanza del internado", como lo llamaron los que investigaban este caso. Unos dicen que el asesino nunca fue encontrado, y mataron a un niño inocente. Y lo hicieron.

Mataron a un niño inocente. Lo siento por él.

Según me enteré se llamaba Splendid,lo cierto es que se parecía mucho a Flippy solo que de cabello diferente.

-Flaky,¿que haces?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah,Flippy! Solo estaba leyendo.

-vale. Sube ya a la cama,sabes que te desveles.

La pelirroja cerró el pequeño cuaderno y se fue junto a Flippy,este pasó su brazo por la estrecha cintura de la ojifuego cuidando de ella como lo haría siempre..hasta que la muerte los separe.

Fin


End file.
